Our new standard carnation cultivar originated as a sport or natural mutation of the variety `Lonsico` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,446) being grown at La Londe, Les Maures, France. This plant was discovered by us at La Londe in 1981, and selected for propagation and test because of the very light red coloration of its medium sized blooms which were borne on long, strong stems on a tall plant having moderately abundant foliage and a vigorous and rather rigid growth habit with an abundant production of blooms. This sport was asexually reproduced by cuttings with very satisfactory results and subsequently we directed that this new plant be propagated through several successive generations by cuttings, which demonstrated clearly that the novel characteristics of our discovery would hold true from generation to generation and were firmly fixed.